


I Do

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmass Eve, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quiet, snowy Christmas Eve Soldier proposes to his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

It was Christmas Eve and the two of them were sitting together by the fire. Dell had his head resting against Jane’s shoulder, a hand wrapped around one of Jane’s. Their feet were propped up on a small table, half empty cups of hot chocolate just inches from their feet. A big fluffy blanket covered their laps. By the table laid their bloodhound Lady, and by Jane’s head was Lieutenant Bites curled in a loose ball. In a corner of their log cabin was a big pine tree, covered in all sorts of decorations. At the very top was a robot Heavy’s skull; Jane wanted to put a real skull from his collection there but Dell gently said no. The lights from the tree twinkled off the shiny surface and casted more light in the dim room. Beneath the tree were presents, some neatly wrapped while some were messy and made up of mostly tape. There were more decorations scattered throughout the cabin, Jane’s favorite was the mistletoe hanging above the kitchen entryway; every time Dell walked under it he would kiss him. 

Outside it was snowing, soft flakes floating gently down to the already covered ground. The snow that surrounded the cabin was lit up, shining almost like gold from the dull light inside. Neither person inside minded the snow outside, in fact they were hopping for it. It gave them the excuse to cuddle up by the fire, like they needed one. Dell softly hummed, blue eyes opening as he stretched his arms. The small hum turned into a yawn, he was feeling too content and warm to stay up for much longer. He blinked when he found Jane’s lips covering his own and he gave his love a surprised look. 

Jane chuckled and pulled away, finding Dell’s sleepy face adorable. He moved his arms around his love, pulling him close to kiss him again. It was a slow, gentle kiss, with no real heat behind it. It left Dell breathless anyway, and when it ended he felt a little disappointed. He didn’t realize a small pout had formed until he heard Jane laugh.

“You have the cutest pout cupcake” teased Jane. Dell couldn’t help but chuckle and Jane joined him. They laughed for a good couple minutes before they calmed down. Jane hummed and pulled away from Dell in favor of standing. He walked over to the tree, picking up a small box and stood there. Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, Jane walked back over to his love and sat back down. He fumbled with the box and blue eyes kept moving between Dell and the box. 

“Dell….you know I love you and the past couple of years with you have been the best. I feel at peace when I’m around you, you bring a sense of clarity. I….I want to spend the rest of my life with you….so will you marry me?” asked Jane. He looked up at Dell, hope and nerves flashed across his face.

At first Dell didn’t say anything, his mind going blank at the other’s words. He honestly didn’t expect this but it was wonderful news. With a nod and a small noise of happiness, he felt tears form as he quickly moved his arms around the other, almost knocked Jane backward. He pulled Solly in a kiss, trying his best to show him how happy he was over this. The sudden movement caused Lieutenant Bites to wake up. Hi small eyes blinked and looked down at the scene down below, stretching his legs and moving to Jane’s head. The other looked up and ended the kiss and took the raccoon in his arms. Both looked at Dell, nerves clearly showing on Jane’s face. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Dell nodded. 

“Yes…..a thousand times yes” he said as the tears slowed up. A huge smile formed on Jane’s face and he moved to kiss Dell again, making sure not to squish his furry friend. Dell’s smile grew, his hands moving to Jane’s hair to play with the short hair. He felt a hand move to his and finger wove together. Jane moved their hands to his lips and kissed along Dell’s knuckles. 

“Oh….I almost forgot” mumbled Jane against the hand. He pulled back and reached for the small box. He open it to reveal a silver ring with elegant swirls and circles that reminded Dell of gears. The designs revealed gold underneath and Dell just stared at the ring. He watched as Jane took it out and placed it on his ring finger, it was a little big but he could fix that.

“Jane…..it’s beautiful” he whispered. He held it up in the light, the light from the fire dancing off it. 

“I’m glad you like it” said Jane. He pulled Dell close, kissing his cheek as he looked at his love. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Dell, happy to know that the other said yes. He cuddled close to his now fiancé and nuzzled against his fuzzy head. Dell smiled and giggled, he was just too happy. Looking up, he kissed Jane’s chin and rested his head against his shoulder, taking another look at the ring. This was perfect and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Jane.


End file.
